Always Yours (One-Shot) (Raf & Sulfus)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Tal vez la oscuridad siempre este cerca, rondando, esperando el momento de mayor debilidad, pero en la oscuridad siempre hay una esperanza, una luz verdadera a la cual seguir, porque siempre habrá un alma tan destruida como la tuya, porque siempre habrá alguien que te haga sentir único. Porque Raf encontró a Sulfus, porque él la encontró a ella. En la oscuridad se encontraron. AU


**Título: **Always Yours

**Ratings: **+18

**Pairings: **Raf & Sulfus

**Argumento: **Tal vez la oscuridad siempre este cerca, rondando, esperando el momento de mayor debilidad, pero en la oscuridad siempre hay una esperanza, una luz verdadera a la cual seguir, porque siempre habrá un alma tan destruida como la tuya, porque siempre habrá alguien que te haga sentir único. Porque Raf encontró a Sulfus, porque Sulfus la encontró a ella. Sumidos en la oscuridad se encontraron.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Simone Ferrie, Angel's Friends.

**Aclaración: **AU (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

Raf paseaba por las grandes y desiertas calles de Angie Town, observaba todo con detalle, como cada cosa que creía familiar se tornaba algo oscuro y sin vida, con miedo, y sin poder tener control sobre sus pies continuó caminando, sin ningún rumbo fijo, sin poder alzarse al cielo para volar, con miedo se abrazó así misma al sentir como el frío le recorría la columna vertebral, con el ceño fruncido, con las piernas temblando continuó su trayecto.

Una luz entre la oscuridad le llamó la atención con más fuerza aceleró su paso, encontrándose dentro de esa luz, con esperanza sonrió, hasta unas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, mojando con esmero sus pálidas mejillas, todo tomaba un color distinto, alegre, vivo, miró a su alrededor con esperanza, encontrándose en su infancia, rodeada de amor y felicidad, ahí estaba ella, junto a sus padres adoptivos, abriendo los regalos por su cumpleaños, eran pocos pero siempre se ilusionaba como si fuesen cien, era su octavo cumpleaños, y esperaba con impaciencia ese día para tener su primer teléfono, y ahí estaba en ese paquete verde con lazos azules. Raf abrazó a su padre al abrir el dorado, era un marco de nubes que transportaban las imágenes como si se tratase de los marcos digitales humanos, y al lado suya, su madre le entrega el verde, lanzando unas indirrectas sin sentido al aire, con ilusión lo abre encontrándose con un modelo un tanto antiguo pero suficiente para alegrar a Raf. A la Raf de ocho años. Pero la Raf de dieciséis ya no ve familiar eso, con dolor su cuerpo la arrastra fuera de esa estancia hasta la misma oscuridad, temblando se deja caer al suelo, por lo menos sentiría la calidez de lo que una vez fue su felicidad.

-No Raf, no, esto ya no es tuyo...-esa voz que tanto le resulta familiar la vuelva a atormentar, quiere levantarse, gritarle que ella marca sus pasos pero no se ve con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero en cambio esa voz si tiene el poder de hacerlo.

Raf es transportada otra vez por esa voz, pero esta vez la oscuridad no dura tanto, pero ¿a quién teme? ¿a la oscuridad? ¿o a la luz? sea como sea ya está dentro, y no hay vuelta atrás, tiene los ojos cerrados, y no se atreve a abrirlos, pero la brisa que siente le cala los huesos, provocando que sienta un frío invernal, mira al frente, viendo la peor imagen que podría haber visto, Sulfus se acerca despacio para tomar los labios de Blue, ambos tienen los ojos cerrados, pero nada pasa, pero el corazón del ángel sigue encerrado en un puño.

-¿Duele...? Porque a mi me dolió y mucho...-Raf mira a su derecha encontrándose a Blue, a esa muchacha que destruyó a su diablo poco a poco, ahora porta en sus manos algo rojo, negro del tamaño de un puño, frunce el ceño sin comprender aún-¿esto? es mi corazón...pero tranquila que pronto será el tuyo...Raf...

La oscuridad la vuelva a invadir, esta vez grita con todas sus fuerzas para sentir que alguien la agarra y la extrae de esa oscuridad asfixiante, mira a su alrededor, esta en la playa, con sus amigas, busca algún defecto, dándose por vencida: se había quedado dormida...

Se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosa, mientras oye las risas de Kabalé y Dulce, están jugando en el agua con Gas, riéndose seguramente de él. Desde que vencieron a los Guardianes decidieron pasar un tiempo juntos, y ahora estaban perdidos en unas playas de Italia, de las cuales ahora no recordaba su nombre, sonrió atontada, buscando con la mirada los ojos de Sulfus pero no le ve por ningún lado.

-Esta allí-le señala Cabiria sin decir nada, Raf sigue con la mirada esa dirección y le ve allí, con una camisa y un bañador, el aire le revuelve su cabello y la luz del atardecer muestra un lado muy sexy del que nunca se había percatado, con la duda impuesta en el cuerpo por esa pesadilla avanza ligera hasta él.

No acaba de llegar cuando una brisa le revuelve todo el cabello y el pareado, se tapa los ojos cuando siente la arena rozar su rostro, cuando todo pasa siente una presencia a su lado, sonríe, y se deja acobijar.

-Mm...te echaba de menos...

-Yo a ti no-Raf frunció el ceño y alzó el rostro cruzándose con los ojos fríos y sin sentimiento de Sulfus, se agarra con fuerzas a sus brazos-ya no Raf, ya me cansé...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que tengo miedo, y que estos meses han sido suficientes para darme cuenta que no vale la pena arriesgarme...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le tembló la voz-Sulfus, ¿¡qué cojones quieres decir...!?

-Lo que oyes, que ya no me interesa...¡paso!

Se apartó de ella, y se dejó caer en la arena una vez más, Raf paralizada le observa desde la misma posición, no podía estar hablando en serio, no PODÍA ser verdad, se dejó caer a su lado, buscando desesperada un gesto que demostrase que todo era una broma más, cogió su rostro, pero Sulfus volvió a apartarla y a gritar, si esta vez, gritó, con fuerza para hacerse notar entre los humanos y sus amigos.

Raf nunca olvidaría esas palabras, porque fueron el detonante de su corazón, el cual explotó en mil pedazos...

-¡NOOOO...!-pataleó, gritó, y se desprendió de las sábanas, estaba nerviosa y su respiración acelerada, buscó a su alrededor, pero unas manos la apresaron con fuerza, gritó si cabe más con más poderío, no notaba nada familiar en su ambiente, pero enseguida una voz le calmó lo suficiente para que razonara, miró a su alrededor, la habitación era celeste, con unos muebles claros a su alrededor, y un gran espejo enfrente que mostraba la imagen de Blue en la arena, asustándola una vez más, apartó la mirada concentrándose en esa puerta abierta que daba al pasillo, alguien la atrajo, y Raf se dio cuenta de la realidad-ay...lo siento...

-No pasa nada...shh, calma amor...

-Dios pensarás que estoy como una cabra-se dejó abrazar sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento-diez años no han sido suficientes...-dijo con pena-lo siento...

-Ya basta amor...por lo menos no has despertado a la pequeña Angie...

Sonrió con desgana, mientras se dejaba consolar por Sulfus, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, ¿cómo se pudo dejar engañar esa vez? ¿cómo pudo caer en ese hechizo? Claro, porque era una niña enamorada con más dudas en el cuerpo que hormonas, suspiró al sentir el aromo de Sulfus, iba vestido con unos pantalones y con el torso desnudo, provocándola, jadeó, fue leve pero suficiente para alterar todo su cuerpo. Sulfus ajeno a esa oleada de sentimientos siguió acariciando su cabello dorado, declarándole palabras de amor en italiano. Llevaban tres años en Italia, y solo habían necesitado unos días para enamorarse de ese lugar, de sus vistas, de sus ciudades, de sus personas...

Mientras continuaba su tarea con empeño, notó como Raf se removía extraña, y notó un gemido, sonrió contra su cabello.

-Asi que...mientras te calmo, tu...simplemente vives el momento, ¿no?

Raf se giró sobre si misma, quedando encima de Sulfus, sus ojos brillaban no por el miedo si no por la excitación del momento, para Sulfus, que llevaba diez años con ella, fue la imagen más hermosa que vió, su mujer, despeinada, con los labios entreabiertos llamándole, con los ojos brillantes y la respiración entrecortada, para él, era una diosa, sonrió con ternura y acercó su rostro al suyo, devorando sus labios, en unos segundos la habitación se tiñó de calor.

Los besos fueron en aumento, Raf paseó sus labios sobre el torso desnudo de su marido, besos húmedos alternados por leves mordiscos o lamidos, Sulfus se removió, cerrando los ojos para sentir la intensidad del momento, su miembro ya erecto por la cercanía de la muchacha gritaba por tener el control de la situación, Sulfus buscó el rostro de su mujer, que bajaba entre besos por su estómago, la cogió y la besó, un beso pasional llena de sentimientos, Raf se recolocó mejor, notando la más que notable reacción que tenía Sulfus con ella, sonrió pícara, mientras se deshacía del pijama, solo quedaba como prenda su ropa interior, Sulfus la agarró y la besó, cada poro de su piel fue tocado o besado por él.

Bajo las sábanas, dos cuerpos se amaban con lujuria, pasión y mucho amor, el chico salió de las sábanas sacando también a Raf, sus labios seguían unidos mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos. Raf gimió con fuerza al sentir como las manos de Sulfus descendían hasta sus braguitas como introducía una de sus manos bajo ellas, y copaba su sexo, ardió en mil llamas, y se dejó hacer, los dedos del diablo jugaron con su clítoris, mientras besaba como podía sus labios. Raf quería más, y su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir que no podía más, apartó al chico de su sexo y fue directa a sus calzoncillos, arrancándolos de un manotazo, el chico rió a carcajadas al ver las ansias de su esposa, pero se dejó hacer, la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, a punto de explotar de las ganas bajó hasta el pene creciente de su marido y lo introdució en su boca, solo fueron unos minutos pero para Sulfus fue desesperante, como los labios de su novia rozaban su piel, como su pene le gritaba que ya no podía más, se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas y cuando creía que ya no podía más, sacó fuerzas para agarrar el rostro de su chica y llevarlo a sus labios, con su propio sabor en la boca la besó con fuerza, la volteó, y se dejó caer dentro. La chica gritó de placer, pero su boca se vio callada por los labios del chico, las embestidas fueron suaves, demasiado para la rubia que ya estaba que explotaba, se dio la vuelta tomando el control, y formando su propia danza, muy pronto sus cuerpos se acomodaron al otro, y mirándose a los ojos, gritaron el nombre del otro. Sulfus se agarró a las caderas de la chica para aumentar la fuerza, en unos segundos el chico se corrió gritando al alcanzar el clímax, Raf le siguió de cerca, ambos se levantaron y la chica aún explotando en mil sensaciones clavó las uñas en su espalda, ambos alcanzaron el clímax, y no pararon hasta sentir las luces del éxtasis.

-Te amo...-pudo susurrar Raf, mientras se dejaba caer en el pecho sudoroso de Sulfus, el chico sonrió y buscó sus labios.

-Yo también te amo...

Tal vez los fantasmas del pasado de ambos les persiga siempre, tal vez se despierten gritando pero siempre tendrán al otro, a esa alma tan destruida como la suya, aún abrazados comenzaron a besarse, porque la noche era joven, y por una vez su pequeño angelito seguía dormido.

**FIN**


End file.
